duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You - Brazil: 8 31879 2
Thank You - Brazil: 8 31879 2 is a Duran Duran CD album, released in Brazil by EMI-Odeon during 1995. Track listing 8 31879 2 #"White Lines" #"I Wanna Take You Higher" #"Perfect Day" #"Watching the Detectives" #"Lay Lady Lay" #"911 Is a Joke" #"Success" #"Crystal Ship" #"Ball Of Confusion" #"Thank You" #"Drive By" #"I Wanna Take You Higher Again" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Credits *Producer - Duran Duran, John Jones (tracks: 5, 11) *Producer (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, Bob St. John, John Jones *Arranged by Duran Duran *Written by Melvin Glover (track: 1), Sylvia Robinson (track: 1), Sylvester Stewart (track: 2), Lou Reed (track: 3), Elvis Costello (track: 4), Bob Dylan (track: 5), Eric Sadler (track: 6), Keith Shocklee (track: 6), William Drayton (track: 6), David Bowie (track: 7), Iggy Pop (track: 7), Ricky Gardner (track: 7), The Doors (track: 8), Barrett Strong (track: 9), Norman Whitfield (track: 9), Jimmy Page (track: 10), Robert Plant (track: 10), Duran Duran (track: 11), Sylvester Stewart (track: 12) *Mixed by Anthony J. Resta (tracks: 1, 2, 6 to 9, 12), Bob St. John (tracks: 1, 2, 6 to 9, 12), David Richards (track: 3), Jason Corsaro (tracks: 4, 10, 11), Tim Palmer (track: 5) *Engineer - Avril McCintosh, John Jones, Ken Scott, Steve Churchyard, Tony Taverner *Engineer (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, Bob St. John, John Jones *Mastered by Tim Young *Programmed by (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, John Jones, Mark Tinley *Artwork by (art direction) - Duran Duran, Eric Roinestad *Artwork by (design and artwork) - Eric Roinestad *Photography (band) Ellen von Unwerth *Photography (cover) Michael Ochs Archive *Production Coordination - Colleen Donahue-Reynolds Additional information: *Backing vocals - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five (tracks: 1, 2), Lamya (tracks: 1, 2, 11), Curtis King Jr. (track: 2), Tessa Niles (tracks: 3, 4), Flo & Eddie (track: 7), Maxanne Lewis (track: 9) *Drums - Anthony J. Resta (tracks: 1, 6, 9, 12), Steve Ferrone (tracks: 1, 2), Tony Thompson (track: 2), Roger Taylor (tracks: 3, 4), Abe Laboriel Jr (tracks: 5, 12), Terry Bozzio (tracks: 7, 10, 11) *Rap - Melvin Glover (track: 1) *Turntables - Grand Master Flash *Harmonica - Lee Oskar (tracks: 2, 4) *Synthesizer (Moog) - Jonathan Elias (track: 8) *Cello - Suzie Katayama (track: 11) *Viola - Pamela Goldsmith (track: 11), Scott Haupert (track: 11) *Violin - Armen Garabedian (track: 11), Berj Garabedian (track: 11), Henry Ferber (track: 11), Joy Lyle (track: 11), Maria Newman (track: 11), Michelle Kikuchi-Richards (track: 11), Ron Folsom (track: 11) *Concertmaster (solo) - Bruce Dukov (track: 11) Notes: *Produzido na Zona Franca de Manaus por Sonopress Rimo da Amazônia Ind. e Com. Fonog. Ltda. e distribuído por EMI-Odeon Ind. e Elet. Ltda. *(P) 1995 - Indústria Brasileira - Made in Brazil Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (International): 7 24383 18792 8 *Barcode (Brazil): 368 831879 2 *Matrix / Runout: 8318792 1352/95 : SONOPRESS BRAZIL *SID Codes: IFPI L059 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Thank You (album - variants)